Mugger
The Mugger is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, featured as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto Online. Players are able to call Lamar Davis to send the Mugger after a specific player for $1,000 after reaching level 50. The Mugger can either be spawned in or a nearby pedestrian with a knife, which will rush the target player. However, only one Mugger may be active at a time. Once the Mugger is called, the targeted player will be knocked down by the Mugger and will have up to $10,000 stolen if they have not deposited their money into their bank account. After the 1.16 Update, the cash stolen will vary depending on the player's level though no cash will be stolen if it's been deposited. If the targeted player is in a vehicle, the player will simply be pulled out and knocked unconscious, and the Mugger will drive off in whatever vehicle the player was using (with the exception of personal vehicles, as of patch 1.34). This also applies to aircraft, where the Mugger may fly off after taking control. The Mugger can be killed while they are running away, which allows players to take back their stolen money. Killing the Mugger after being robbed will grant the player the trophy/achievement "Full Refund". However, if the targeted player is in an inaccessible area, such as mid-air, the Mugger may be called off, causing Lamar to issue a refund, just like when the Merryweather Security mercenaries fail to kill a target. Alternatively, the Mugger may try again in a few moments. If the Mugger is killed, then no refund will be placed. The target can also leave the session, which causes Lamar to give a refund and start a short 5-minute cooldown. Trivia *If the target player is on top of a building and the mugger reaches them, the resulting ragdoll could cause the player to fall, which could induce injuries or death. *The mugger is generally easy to kill since he is slow and easy to catch up with. If the mugger escapes in a vehicle, however, it will be difficult to pursue him. *The mugger will usually try to blend in with the surrounding NPCs (for example if the player is in Backlot City, the mugger may be disguised as an actor in an alien costume). **This makes it somewhat harder to identify them before they mug you. If you are aware you are likely to get mugged and look carefully at surrounding pedestrians, you can sometimes see someone 'become' the mugger, as they suddenly take interest in you and behave shifty. Often suddenly walking towards you. *The Mugger is relentless when attacking a target. They can even pull a careless player out of a Rhino and drive away. *Once the Mugger has escaped, they will turn into a regular pedestrian, thus making them behave as one. Once they are killed, however, the stolen money won't be dropped. *If the Mugger somehow manages to kill the target, such as running them over while trying to escape, the kill won't be credited to the player who called the Mugger. *The Mugger can attack and even kill the targeted player if they're not killed quickly. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online